1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper selecting apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for selecting papers discharged from a recording machine or the like in accordance with the width of papers to be selected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a conventional recording machine, for instance, electrographic copying machine is generally constructed such that size of copying papers to be used can be selected as required by an operator.
When a roll of paper is used for the conventional copying machine as starting paper, it is previously cut to a certain size which is selectively specified by an operator. Thus produced sheet papers are then subjected to electrographic copying to transfer an image on an original to them one by one and thereafter they are discharged from the copying machine.
In some copying machines in which the size of papers to be used can be selected as required, a few kinds of sheet papers cut to predetermined size are used for the machine. This kind of copying machine is usually constructed such that copying papers having different size are charged in the machine, papers having a size specified by an operator are selected therefrom an, image on an original is then transferred to the thus selected papers and finally copies are discharged from the machine one by one.
After completion of the copying operation in that way a number of copies discharged from the machine are received in a cage-shaped container or the like.
When originals having various sizes such as those for pamphlets or the like are electrographically copied in the machine as is often seen in an office, various sizes of copied papers are usually piled up at random in the container. Thus, there is a necessity for selecting copied papers in the container in accordance with paper size, particularly width of paper. However, when operating the conventional copying machine, the slecting operation takes a long time and therefore it is complicated and hard work for an operator.